It Started With A Muffin
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Fluff, Fluff, Fluff, and more Fluff! L/L Please R/R. Chapter 4 uploaded!
1. Hidden Treasure

                                 It Started With A Muffin

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls

(Except a crush on Jess and some pictures of him Hehehe!!!)

Chapter 1: Hidden Treasure.

Lorelai sat in the Diner watching Luke serve a customer.

He walked up to her table and gave the smallest of smiles.

That smile always gave her butterflies.

She knew she loved him but she would deny it till she was blue in the face.

She had lost count of how many times she had almost told him.

There was an unspoken rule that they didn't dare to break but neither of them new why.

It really was stupid when she thought about it.

Luke stood looking down at her.

She was beautiful.

She was sitting there begging for coffee for the 5th time that day.

He knew he loved her but he would deny it till he was blue in the face.

He closed up earlier than usual because he had to go into Hartford to meet a man from the bank about his account.

He was walking down a sidewalk sometime later when a bracelet dangling in a jewelry shop window caught his eye. It had places to hang different trinkets off of.

He couldn't stop himself from waking into the shop to find out how much it was.

"Um. Ma'm how much is that bracelet in the window?" he inquired.

"$150.00" she stated.

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because it's sterling silver." She said simply.

"Oh. Well, how much is a _not_ sterling silver one?" he asked.

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted the cheap kind." She said eyeing him skeptically.

"I didn't say that." He said looking at the rows of trinkets that could be attached to the bracelet. 

"How much are one of those sterling silver trinkets?" he asked.

"$50.00" she said not moving an eyelash.

He picked out a trinket and paid for the bracelet and headed home forgetting about his appointment.

Lorelai sat in the Diner the next day waiting to be waited on.

Finally Luke came over and set a muffin down in front of her.

"I didn't order this." She said.

"Just eat it." He ordered her.

He knew she would never turn down a muffin.

Lorelai took a big bite and then made a face and pulled back.

There was a chain hanging out of her mouth!

She pulled it out and stared at the trinket that was dangling from it.

"I love you." She read out loud.

AN/Did you like it? Please review! Please keep it G rated for my sake. And kids don't try the whole chain in the mouth thing! 


	2. Ready To Run!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls.

(Except a crush on Jess and some pictures of him. Hehehe!)

Lorelai re-read it three more times to herself before looking up at Luke open mouthed. "Is this from you?"

Luke looked at her shocked.

He hadn't expected her to say that.

He had expected her to say she loved him to!

Part of him wanted to deny it and act confused and say things like "How did that get there?" and "I guess Caesar has a crush on you!" 

Especially since she didn't look like she was all that happy that he loved her.

But, he wanted her to know that he loved her more than anything he could ever just make up in his head and say. 

So, for once he let his heart do the talking. "Yes, that's from me. Lorelai, I've loved you for years now but I could never find a way special enough to tell you. So, when I saw this bracelet I knew I had found the perfect way."

Lorelai looked dawn at her plate. When she looked back at him he was eye-level with her.

He was on one knee holding a velvet ring box with a diamond ring glittering inside it!

He watched as her hands flew up to her face.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" he asked.

She stared at him.

She was _not_ prepared for _this_.

Today had started out a normal Saturday morning with her alarm clock going off at 6:30am. because she had forgotten to turn it off the night before, a cold shower because she still hadn't gotten her hot water heater fixed, her hair getting sucked up by the en-take of the hairdryer because she had yet again forgotten to buy a safer one. After all this she had made her normal stop at Luke's for her morning _cups_ of coffee. Then she had planned a full day of shopping.

And now _THIS_!

She was so overwhelmed that she didn't know what to do.

So, she ran.

She ran right out of Luke's and right up to her front door.

She didn't care about the strange looks people had given her.

She had to find Rory!

She ran to the living room where she found Rory watching television.

"Rory! Luke asked me to marry him!" she blurted out.

Rory looked at her with a similar expression to the one Lorelai had given Luke. "What!"

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? I know it's a little short but I'm working on ten different stories. Please review! Please keep all reviews G rated! Thanks! =)   


	3. Don't Ask Me That!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

(I do own a crush and some pictures of Jess though! Hehehe!)

"That's what I said! He asked me to marry him! He proposed to me in the Diner!" Lorelai shrieked sitting down hard on the couch.

"What did you say?" Rory asked anxiously.

"I ran!" Lorelai admitted.

"You didn't answer him?" Rory asked incredulously.

"No I didn't answer him!" Lorelai said.

"3, 2, 1." Rory counted.

Ding Dong!

Their doorbell rang.

"Lorelai looked at Rory.

"Should I get it?" Lorelai asked.

"No. I think I should." Rory said getting up.

Rory opened the door.

Luke was standing on the other side still holding the ring box.

"Where is she?" Luke asked.

Lorelai appeared behind Rory. "Right here."

"Lorelai, why did you run?" Luke asked.

"Why did I run? First there was a bracelet in my muffin, and then you proposed! Luke, we've never even had a date!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I know! It was a little sudden, but I love you!" Luke said.

"Don't say that!" Lorelai cried.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Do I really have to list the reasons again?" Lorelai asked.

Meanwhile, Rory was holding the door and looking from person to person.

"Yes!" Luke said.

"Luke, this is not the time or the place to discuss this!" Lorelai said.

"Then when is?" Luke asked.

"I don't know!" Lorelai replied.

"Lorelai, do you love me or not?" Luke asked.

"Don't ask me that?" Lorelai said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"How could you do this?" Lorelai asked.

"Do what? Love you?" Luke asked.

"Do this to our friendship!" Lorelai said

"Forget it! This was a mistake!" Luke said.

"Luke, I don't want our friendship to change!" Lorelai said.

"It's a little late for that now! Isn't it?" Luke said.

Luke stormed off not waiting for a reply.

Lorelai shut the door.

"How could he do this?" Lorelai cried tears running down her cheeks.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please let me know in a review! I appreciate all reviews. I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	4. I Do!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I do however own a major crush and some pictures of Jess!)

AN/ **Major fluff warning!!!!!!!!!** This chapter is very fluffy, I hope you like it! =D

"I can't believe Luke proposed." Rory said, joining Lorelai on the couch.

"I can't believe that I ran away." Lorelai muttered.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Nothing." Lorelai sighed.

"You wanted to say yes, didn't you?" Rory asked softly.

"Yeah." Lorelai admitted.

"Then why didn't you?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, go tell him you'll marry him!" Rory exclaimed.

"I can't do that!" Lorelai cried.

"Why not?" Rory questioned.

"Because, I don't want our relationship to change!" Lorelai replied.

"Well, it's a bit late for that." Rory said.

"I'm going to bed," she answered.

"Mom, it's not nighttime." Rory reminded her.

"Fine. I'm gonna take a nap." 

"Okay, just think about the fact that it's not to late to change your mind?" Rory called to Lorelai's retreating back.

"Fine," she said.

Lorelai lie on her back, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about Luke.

She loved him.

She knew that.

That wasn't the problem.

They had known each other for years.

That wasn't the problem either.

When it came down to, she didn't want to commit.

She wanted to marry him, so why not commit.

It was 3:00 a.m. 

Rory had come to check on her a few hours earlier.

Lorelai had never come back down from her nap.

She thought about Luke, and laughed when she thought about their silly coffee banter, and then she cried when she thought about things never being the same again.

Now, she was lying in bed, not laughing and not crying, she was just staring at her pillow, which was soaked with tears, and she was thinking that if she loved Luke, which she did, then why was she being so silly?

She was going to be.

She had made up her mind.

Lorelai got out of bed; she hadn't ever changed out of her regular clothes, so she pulled on her shoes, and marched down to Luke's.

She started banging on the door of the Diner, hard.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she heard Luke call from upstairs.

Lorelai tapped her foot in anticipation, as she saw the lights in the diner flicker on.

Luke flung open the door.

He squinted at her, "Lorelai?" he asked.

Without a word, she flung herself into his arms, and kissed him square on the lips.

"Lorelai what was that?" he demanded.

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes!" she nodded.

"Yes? Yes as in yes you'll marry me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes!" she repeated, nodding and laughing.

"I love you!" Luke exclaimed.

"I love you too!" Lorelai couldn't believe she had said those four words without hesitating.

Luke smiled, grabbed Lorelai's hand, pulled her into the desolate town square, and hollered, I love Lorelai and she loves me!" It echoed through the small town, his voice carrying to windows that were open to let the summer night's breeze in.

Lorelai giggled, as lights in houses flipped on, and people opened their doors to see what was going on.

"Your ring! I forgot about your ring. Wait a minute. I'll go inside and get it." Luke said rushing to the Diner.

Rory came running up to Lorelai, "What's going on?"

Lorelai smiled, "I said yes!"

"You did?" Rory asked.

"Umm hmm." Lorelai nodded.

Luke came back out, followed by a sleepy looking Jess.

Luke kneeled down and placed the ring on her hand.

She pulled him into a hug, while she looked over his shoulder, at the sparkling diamond engagement ring on her finger.

Jess saw Rory and rubbed his eyes, "Hey."

"Hi." Rory replied.

Jess walked over to her, "Pretty weird seeing them together."

"Yeah. I guess she won't be a Gilmore Girl for much longer." Rory sighed.

"You won't be forever." Jess muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind." Jess smiled.

AN/ Major fluff, I know. But, that's what the warning at the top is for! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
